naruhina begins
by princess ice crystal
Summary: chatroom crazyness weirdness broken hearts dreams come trues


**_crystal-chan: hi welcom to my stroy i hope ya like it ^^_**

**_ginta-kun: hay crystal-chan i know im from mar and this is naruto but if its alright can i read it with ya_**

**_crystal-chan: sure^^_**

**_ginta-kun: crystal owns nothing but the plot and me_**

**_crystal-chan: i don really but i like him ¬_¬_**

**_ginta-kun: o///o_**

**_crystal-chan: /// opps i said it out loud_**

**_ginta-kun: to the stroy!!!!!_**

naruto chat room naruhina begins

_**sakura got tell him has logged on**_

_**sasuke is in love with you has logged on**_

_**cookie gaara love digimon has logged on**_

_**kiba and akarmaru WOOF WOOF has logged on**_

_**sakura lover naruto i love you sakura has logged on**_

_**hinata this time im going to tell him logged on**_

_**kiba wolf leader im a new protecter awooooh logged on**_

_**gaara: gaarmon cookie blaster bwahaha**_

_**kiba and akarmaru: okay wired woof woof**_

_**sakura: naruto would you go out with me**_

_**naruto: really YES**_

_**sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**hinata: i-i-i g-got to g-go (trying not to cry)**_

_**hinata broken wings why has logged off**_

_**kiba wolf leader i think i have to protect her has logged off**_

_**sasuke: i'm going to check on her**_

_**sasuke i think i'm worred about her has logged off**_

_**kiba: narusaku is bad **_

_**gaara: yep it is**_

_**everyone logged off**_

_**at hinata's house**_

_**hinata: w-why i-i love you naruto-kun (crying)**_

_**kiba wolf: its okay im here. your protecter**_

_**knok knok**_

_**hinata: cameing**_

_**hinata: s-sasuke**_

_**sasuke: hi ......**_

_**hinata: what**_

_**sasuke: why is there a wolf in your house**_

_**kiba wolf: hay the name is kiba**_

_**sasuke: but our friend is called kiba**_

_**kiba wolf: just call me kiba wolf**_

_**sasuke: .......okay **_

_**hinata: he's my protecter**_

_**sasuke: oh**_

_**hinata: why are you here**_

_**sasuke: oh right i'm here to check on you**_

_**hinata: i'm fine**_

_**sasuke: hay i've got an idea**_

_**hinata: what is it**_

_**sasuke: lets go out to get to naruto and sakura**_

_**hinata: oh okay but how do you know i love naruto**_

_**sasuke: its easy **_

_**hinata: see you at the chatroom sasuke-kun**_

_**sasuke: sasuke-kun i like it this should work**_

_**naru**__**saku**__** has**__** logged**__** on**_

_**gaarmon bwahaha i love digimon has loged on**_

_**kiba and akarmaru NARUSAKU IS BAD has loged on**_

_**sas**__**hina**__** has**__** logged**__** on**_

_**naruto: SASHINA WHAT**_

_**(sasuke iner self: its working)**_

_**sasuke: yer whats your ploublem loser**_

_**naruto: huh oh sorry its great you going out with hinata**_

_**(naruto iner self: grrrrrr i hate you sasuke)**_

_**hinata: hay sakura and naruto-kun so you know im going out with sasuke-kun**_

_**kiba wolf hinata's protecter has logged on**_

_**kiba wolf: hiya *glares at naruto and sakura***_

_**sakura: hi and hinata its great thats you going out with sasuke even i don't like you anymore**_

_**(hinata iner self: great she don't like me its working)**_

_**sakura I HATE YOU HINATA I BREAKE UP WITH YOU NARUTO has logged out**_

_**gaara and kiba: YAY**_

_**naruto: great now im alone with no one**_

_**hinata: sasuke lets tell him**_

_**sasuke: .....**_

_**hinata: naruto me and sasuke an't going out we just did this to get to you and sakura so naruto will you go out with me**_

_**naruto: o-ok**_

_**hinata: yay so meet me at am ok**_

_**naruto: okay (happy voice)**_

_**naru**__**hina**__** has**__** logged out**_

_**sasuke: i hate you naruto i was liking being with hinata.....**_

_**sasuke I HATE YOU NARUTO-BAKA has logged off**_

_**the next day in**__**the chat**_

_**sakura I HATE YOU HINATA has logged on**_

_**sasuke I STILL LOVE HINATA has logged on**_

_**sasuke: HAY DON'T YOU DEAR HATE HINATA OR I'LL KILL YOU**_

_**sakura: o-oh o-okay NOT AND YEA RIGHT YOU CAN'T KILL ME**_

_**naru**__**hina**__** has**__** logged**__** on**_

_**gaara and kiba YAY NARUSAKU IS OVER YAY has logged on**_

_**sasuke: I WISH NARUSAKU WAS STILL HERE**_

_**naruto: what no way**_

_**sakura: sorry hinata NOT**_

_**hinata: whatever and sasuke why do you wish it was still here**_

_**sasuke: I LOVE YOU HINATA**_

_**sasuhina 4ever has logged off**_

_**hinata: but i don't love you im getting kiba wolf**_

_**hinata getting him away**_

_**kiba wolf here to protect hinata has logged on**_

_**hinata i love naruto only him is back**_

_**kiba wolf: its okay hinata i will keep him away**_

_**hinata: o-okay**_

_**sakura i wish it was to has logged off**_

_**naruto: will it an't**_

_**naruto i love hinata forever has logged off**_

_**gaara and kiba i hope its stays as naruhina has logged off**_

_**hinata i love naruto only him has logged off**_

_**kiba wolf i'll protect you hinata has logged off**_

_**the next morning**_

_**hinata feel better now has logged on**_

_**naruto last night was fun has logged on**_

_**sakura I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN has logged on**_

_**sasuke SASUHINA FOR EVER has logged on**_

_**gaara and kiba NARUSAKU IS OVER YAY has logged **_

_**on**_

_**kiba wolf im tired has logged on**_

_**sakura: before any one speeks I HATE EMO'S**_

_**hinata: n-naruto-kun**_

_**naruto: year**_

_**sakura: oh hinata me and naruto went out last night and kisset**_

_**sasuke: year i saw it so well it looks like im the only one that loves you**_

_**hinata: lier the whoe night naruto was with me we played truth or dare with ino and tenten**_

_**naruto: hinata what was you going to say**_

_**hinata: oh year im iviting you to came with my family on hoilday**_

_**naruto: well thats nice but**_

_**sakura: me and naruto has a date**_

_**hinata: w-what b-but**_

_**sasuke: NARUTO SAKURA**_

_**sakura: so naruto is dumping you**_

_**sasuke: looks like it see ya at my house hinata-chan**_

_**sasuke YES IV GOT HER THANKS TO SAKURA'S PLAN**_

_**hinata: sorry sasuke and sakura but im not falling for it**_

_**sakura: damn it**_

_**naruto: haha**_

_**sakura: shut it -_-**_

_**hinata: well naruto are you guner come**_

_**naruto: sure i will come ^ ^**_

_**hinata: see ya at my house**_

_**hinata THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN has logged off**_

_**naruto YEP IT IS has logged off**_

_**sakura I HATE EMO'S AND HINATA has logged off**_

_**come back next time NEXT TIME**_

_**naruto: we'res hinata**_

_**sakura: hehehe**_

_**sasuke: (witsleing)**_


End file.
